


Please Don't Go, I'll Eat You Whole

by Redminibike1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Kinda Hopeful Ending, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Toxic love, anakin doesn't ask consent for a hot minute but nothing happens, but not for anakin, cody doesn't join the empire at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redminibike1/pseuds/Redminibike1
Summary: Obi-Wan is cold and distant to Anakin from the very beginning of his training. Anakin doesn’t handle it well, especially when he realizes that Obi-Wan is not so emotionless with everyone.All Anakin wants is to break that perfect Jedi exterior.
Relationships: (background), (one sided), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 200





	Please Don't Go, I'll Eat You Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I do love Anakin, but I also dislike the guy sometimes

When Anakin had first seen Padme, he had asked if she was an angel. She had looked like one, soft and pale and clean, much like Anakin had imagined. She had only laughed in response, high and musical, and told him no, she wasn’t an angel, but thank you.

So, when Anakin first saw Obi-Wan, he hadn’t asked if he was an angel, too. He had learned that the rest of the galaxy must have people who weren’t beaten down and hardened, and that it must be common for people to look so ethereal.

Once Anakin had gotten to Coruscant, he had been proven wrong once again. It seemed not everyone outside of Tatooine glowed, or made him feel safe with only a smile. It was just Padme and Obi-Wan.

Anakin hadn’t had a chance to talk to Obi-Wan, really, as much as he’d wanted to ask the beautiful man about his adventures with Qui-Gon. But at some point, he had stopped feeling like he could talk to him. It had probably started when Qui-Gon said he would train Anakin, and Obi-Wan, who had felt distant but oh-so-bright in the back of Anakin’s mind, had disappeared completely. The feeling had only strengthened when Obi-Wan had emerged from the palace on Naboo, cradling Qui-Gon’s too-large body covered with a cloak, and asked for a comm so he could contact the Council.

The warmth around Obi-Wan had faded, even as he told Anakin he would train him.

He had still been beautiful, and Anakin had still wanted to watch him, study him like a piece of detailed machinery, but he’d felt as if he couldn’t say a word.

Their apprenticeship had been rocky from the start, and it grew worse as time passed. As Anakin grew taller and Obi-Wan grew out his hair and beard, Anakin learned to hate how untouchable his Master was, perfect and cold. Because even though Anakin had hated Tatooine, he still hated the cold.

He began to imagine breaking that perfection, making Obi-Wan burn like his soft, fiery hair. He longed to push him against the wall and make him listen, or make him yell at Anakin like Anakin yelled at him, rather than just watch him with that furrowed brow and those cool eyes.

Eventually, Obi-Wan did show his wit, teasing Anakin with a still all-too-straight face. Anakin basked in the change, enjoying the smallest hint of whatever Obi-Wan hid behind his airtight shields.

Obi-Wan wasn’t an angel, no, but he sure didn’t feel like a man.

Padme though, when he finally saw her again, was a woman through and through.

She looked at Anakin with a smile and emotions that rang clear in the Force, and Anakin nearly cried, because maybe he’d get to touch an angel after all.

Padme had tried to appear aloof, tried to maintain distance and dignity, but she was a challenge, not an impossibility, and her barriers fell away like sand compared to Obi-Wan.

She was beautiful, truly, and in the firelight Anakin was reminded of Qui-Gon’s funeral, of a smooth Coruscanti accent telling him he would be a Jedi.

Padme had asked about Obi-Wan, in that perceptive way of hers, as they sat there on the couch in the firelight. She had asked if he loved Obi-Wan, voice and hands ever so soft. Anakin had laughed harshly, said that Obi-Wan didn’t know how to love.

Do you wish he did? Padme had whispered, and Anakin had imagined pale skin, writhing underneath his own tan hands, blue eyes shining as Anakin had never seen.

Anakin had grown angry, with himself for his strange thoughts, and with Padme, for inciting his horrid imagination.  
Still, she had looked so soft and fragile, and her pale neck had stood out so well against his hand, so he kissed her long and hard instead, admiring how her dilated pupils hid the brown of her eyes as he laid her back on the couch.

It was all too easy to marry Padme, once Obi-Wan’s dismissal of his dreams resulted in his mother’s body cradled in his arms. Obi-Wan had failed him, had cost Anakin his mother and later his hand.

His anger died down, left simmering within him, by the time his braid was cut, and even more so when Obi-Wan’s hair was shorn as well. They had a war to win and men to lead, and Anakin didn’t have enough time to dwell on his former Master.

They met their men together, clone commanders standing side-by-side in their strangely distinct armour, orange and blue.

Obi-Wan’s Commander had introduced himself first, as the higher ranking officer. He’d taken his helmet off to reveal a calculating gaze and a deep scar curling around his eye, and had asked to be called Cody. Obi-Wan had nodded with his usual seriousness, but Anakin had nearly started to note a crack, a softness in his silver eyes.

The war had dragged on, Anakin now forced to balance his time between his adoring wife and his reckless Padawan. Still, he was already fond of Ahsoka, despite the sight of her and Obi-Wan meditating side-by-side, Obi-Wan’s hair curled slightly with sweat but his face soft in its serenity, peaceful as it never was when Anakin sat by his side instead.

He’d come to like Rex as well, although it was really only his distinctive hair that set him apart, the one of millions who just happened to end up at his side.

Obi-Wan seemed to believe differently, seemed to think that the clones were unique, even distinguishable. Even on the rare occasions that they worked together and the fighting paused, Obi-Wan often left him, and Anakin would find him around a fire, listening with an alien soft smile to some trooper’s wild story, or maybe on a distant rock, head bowed as he talked to Cody, hair glowing in the light of the setting sun.

Anakin had very quickly come to hate Cody, come to despise his steady Force presence and his warm eyes on Obi-Wan that somehow, somehow drew soft gazes in return.

It had happened all too quickly, starting with Obi-Wan’s near constant praise for his reliable clone commander, and soon grew into the pair practically glued to each other. Cody even had a clip on his belt for Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. 

It came to a head after a hard battle, when Anakin had spotted them down a hallway in the Negotiator. Cody had Obi-Wan pressed against the wall, face buried in his neck as they spoke between soft gasps.  
Anakin had been enraptured by the sudden reality of something he’d imagined so many times, by Obi-Wan’s disheveled hair and parted lips and exposed, graceful neck.  
The image had been broken when Cody raised his head and brought their mouths together.  
It was then, as he turned sharply away, that Anakin realized that Obi-Wan was only cold with him, only refused him.  
He chose to love a clone before he loved Anakin.

Obi-Wan had looked collected and untouchable as always when Anakin saw him a few hours later, even though Anakin felt as if he was burning, aching for release, to snap. He’d never wished for Padme’s easy submission more. He was irritable the whole time, as the two of them scouted ahead to find where the droids were waiting.

Things went sideways, like always, and they were forced to take on a group of droid commandos, backs to a rocky cliffside. Anakin could hardly bring himself to stand by Obi-Wan’s side, so consumed by his anger and by the knowledge that Cody had touched him, taken him apart, only hours ago. They killed all the droids, although it had been much more difficult than it should have been, and Obi-Wan had turned to him with shielded eyes and a serene face and asked him what was wrong.

Anakin had been flooded by his barely restrained anger, drowning with the sudden desire to tear his Master’s composure to shreds, to take and take and take until there was nothing left. He’d grabbed a cream-tunic covered shoulder and pushed, forcing Obi-Wan back and crowding his against the jagged rocks. Obi-Wan had only frowned, saying his name like he was a child, and Anakin had growled, leaning down to finally take what he had always wanted.

Obi-Wan had tried to shove him off, as he lifted his flesh hand to finally expose those sharp collarbones, but Anakin hadn’t relented until the Force pushed him back. 

Obi-Wan’s face had been red, lips swollen and bitten, finally showing that delicious loss of composure as he told Anakin that he needed to ask first, told him he was being selfish and unfair. Anakin had realized that Obi-Wan’s anger was no longer what he wanted, was nothing compared to his look of desire, of submission that he’d had with Cody.  
He had tried to reason, tried to argue that they were at war, that they were partners, a team. Obi-Wan had only inhaled, putting that infuriating mask back on, and said that they were not to speak of it again.

And they didn’t. The war went on, Anakin escaped when he could and made love to his wife and tried not to imagine muscles, freckles, scars that weren’t there.  
Obi-Wan continued to favour Cody, continued to look at the clone with something that might have been love. 

They grew apart as if they’d been close before, as if Anakin had ever known who Obi-Wan was. 

Then came the Rako Hardeen mission, and then Ahsoka abandoned him, and Anakin finally realized that he had nothing to hold on to, that only Padme loved him, only the Chancellor listened.  
It was all too easy to turn to the dark side, if that was what it took to keep those two people. Obi-Wan didn’t want him, after all, and who was he to trail after him like a dog? 

They fought, and Anakin bathed in Obi-Wan’s anguish, emotion exposed too late. He’d lost the fight anyways, left burning in his hate on that fiery riverbank as Obi-Wan stood above him, crying, and told him that he’d loved him.  
The anger that flowed through Anakin with those lies had kept him alive, allowed him to be rescued by his new Master. But Obi-Wan had escaped.

...

Darth Vader stood on his new Destroyer, looking out over his troops, and ordered, voice rasping, for Clone Commander Cody. After all, he didn’t have Obi-Wan, but he did have control over the one he loved.  
Sergeant Appo hesitated before saying that CC-2224 was marked MIA after the battle of Utapau, and presumed to be a traitor.

Vader nodded, strode away, and choked a clone technician, pretending there was a scar around his eye.

Somewhere out there Obi-Wan was hiding, showing love to Cody he had never shown to Anakin, and somehow, somehow Vader would find them, and make them both regret it.

Obi-Wan had looked like an angel, had taunted him, always just out of reach. Anakin had become a demon, a shell of hate and anger, and if he couldn’t touch Obi-Wan, he would kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please comment, I'm a little nervous about this one haha


End file.
